winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Fairy
The Lost Fairy is the first animated film of the Universal Circle that introduces Ivy and her friend Trinity to the Winx Club and takes place before The Universal Circle Season '''Sister Secrets, '''and after Winx Club Season 5. Plot At the beginning of the movie, Ivy makes her first appearance along with Trinity battling Eclispe, the unknown fourth member of the Trix, outside of Alfea. During the battle, the winx come outside along with several students and Miss Faragonda to see what's going on. Before the end of the battle, Ivy and Trinity are knocked out by one of Eclipse's attacks and after Eclipse leaves, are taken to Alfea's infirmary. When Ivy and Trinity wake up, they explain what happened and why they are there, telling the Winx about the real Valtor they suspect has been released by Eclipse and they also explain a variety of other things involving themsleves, but at this time, Ivy does not know of her true origins, and thus introduces herseld as Valory. However, Miss Faragonda has her suspitions about her, but she doesn't make them known. Ivy and Trinity discuss many things with the Winx over the next few days and even battle Amy, whom Ivy hadn't known the whereabouts of for several years. Ivy and Trinity begin sharing a room and teaching with the Winx. During a lesson, Valtor and the Trix (now including Eclipse) show up, and begin destroying Alfea. Ivy, thinking he was purposely trying to kill her and not knowing he is under the Ancestral Mark, has a strong hatred towards Valtor, and takes him on alone whiel Trinity and the others battle the Trix. During the battle, Ivy notices the mark in Valtor's eyes, and she also notices details in things he says that make her suspicious about her true origins. After the battle, Ivy asks Miss Faragonda if she thinks there's any way for her to learn more about herself or possibly uncover something that would lead her to more information on her family. Miss Faragonda, knowing that Ivy is close to discovering who she truly is and knowing herself at this point, sends her to the Enchanted Library to see Persila, the keeper of the library, and ask her. Upon Ivy's request, Trinity accompanies her. At the Enchanted Library, when Persila does a book search, all the books that present themselves hold little to no helpful information on Ivy. But, one book called, "The History of Fantasy" falls off the shelf, opening itself to a page. When Ivy picks up the book, glancing at the turned to page while motioning to put it back on the shelf, notices her name and reads the sentence her eyes land on, and then going on the reading the whole paragraph, revealing who she really is and consequently from shock, Ivy faints. When she awakens, she doesn't want to believe what she remembers reading before she fainted was real, but Persila and Trinity convince her to at least take the book back to Alfea and investigate the information further. When Ivy returns to Alfea, she does exactly this and begins asking Miss Faragonda about it. Soon, she accepts what she has learned and begins going by her real name, Ivy. Somehow, Amy is freed of Valtor's Mark and comes to Alfea, explaing herself to Ivy. After a while, Ivy noticies something's amiss, as things on the Trix and Valtor have been quiet for a while. She learns through her visions that the Ancestrals have come back thanks to Valtor and the Trix, and that's why things have been so quiet; the witches are planning something. Upon discovering this, she, Amy, Trinity and Bloom go to Persila and ask for help. Persila then tells them of an ancient group called "The Universal Circle", made up of six warriors, three sets of twins, that possessed the three main powers of the magic dimension: The Dragon Flame, The Water Stars, and The Enchantments. Persila also reveals that the Enchantments is another name for the enchanted stars. After this, the girls meet Lily , Bloom's twin, and then go on to restore Fantasy and Waves, discovering Trinity's parents and sister Erica, then Ivy's parents. Or so they think. Hardly before Ivy and Amy can adjust to their new lives back as the Princesses of Fantasy, Charmlen becomes sick, and Liliana reveals to them he's in danger of dying, and that it is best they not interfear with magic. Ivy suspects that something is going on that Liliana isn't telling them, and she goes to Persila, and finds that Valtor is her, her sister, and Jewel's real father, and not because of spells or dark magic, but because of love. True love. Ivy confronts Liliana and she confesses. Even though she does love Charmlen, she admits it's in a brotherly way instead of how she feels aboout Valtor, even after everything he's done and so many years. Ivy and Amy decide to find Valtor and try to reason with him, and so using what little knowledge they have, they find Valtor, but when they try to reason with him, it quickly turns into a battle, and this makes Ivy mad. She pins Valtor against the wall after he hits Amy with an attack and tries to get through to him, and she sees the Ancestral Mark in his eyes, and realizes that that's why he's been the way he has to her and Amy. Because of this, Ivy turns her anger on the Ancestrals, the ones that put the mark on him in the first place. She grabs Amy and they free Valtor from the mark, but they don't have any time to explain what's going on before the Ancestrals and the Trix show up. They battle long and hard, but with Valtor on their side, Ivy and Amy triumph, knocking the Ancestrals and Trix unconsious for the time being. They then quickly take Valtor back to Fantasy, away from the witches before they can wake up and cause anymore trouble. Once on Fantasy, Valtor and Liliana are reunited and pick up almost where they left off, and are obviously very much still in love. Ivy and Amy go back to Alfea to update the Winx and Lily. Upon their arrival, Bloom gives them a message from Miss Faragonda that she wishes to speak with them, so they go to see what she needs. Miss Faragonda introduces them to a girl named Sara, whom Roxy brought to Magix to meet the winx, noticing she seems to ahve a magical quality to her and the fact the Sara said she's always loved things to do with magic and fairies and always wanted to be one. Immediently Ivy notices a likeness between herself and Sara, and she feels a strong magic energy coming from her. She also feels a kind of strong connection to Sara she cannot explain. She quickly noticies the magical qualities Roxy saw, but she also noticies a large amout of disbelief and self-doubt in Sara. Trying to help Sara believe in herself and looking to see if there could be any proof to show her she does belong in Magix, Ivy goes to Persila and accidently discovers that Sara and Amy were switched, meaning that Sara is actually her sister, and also learning that Amy is an earth fairy of Stars, which is why their powers were similar, and a difference wasn't noticed. She explains her findings to Sara and finally Sara lets herself believe in what all has happened, causing her to earn a full believix right then. Ivy then takes Sara back to Fantasy to explain things to Amy, as well as their parents. Jewel appears right before Ivy begins to explain, wanting to here for herself, having known something seemed different after Liliana tried to transport Amy to earth and supposedly failed. Once the news is annouced, Liliana profusely apologizes to Sara, feeling quiltly that it was her fault Sara had to grow up away from her real family. Liliana also apologizes to Amy for the same reason. After this, Ivy and Amy share what they call their, "last hug as sisters" before Amy goes to Alfea to talk to Roxy, as they are both earth fairies. Sara seems to be incredibly happy over the new discovery, and this makes Ivy happy for her. After their discovery a few days later, the Ancestral Witches interrupt Ivy and Sara trying to bond with their family, and are clearly after Valtor, but after some of the things they've been through in the past few days, Ivy is determined not to let the witches harm him or capture him, and because she doesn't want to loose the family she just got, Sara fights along side her. Liliana also doesn't want to loose Valtor, and uses her crown to transform into a fairy form of her own to help fight. She claims she has lost enough family thanks to the witches, and isn't going to loose anymore or any she just got back. Somehow, Sara and Ivy manage to trap the witches, and use a convergance spell to lock them away in Fantasy's dugeon, but keeping a close eye to make sure they don't escape. Ivy and Sara return to Alfea and update the girls on everything, and discover that Amy has decided to stay in Magix, after finding out that even though Sara grew up in her place, the people that raised Sara were only human relatives of Amy's real parents, and Amy has decided she wants to wait to meet her real parents anyway. Sara is told by the nymphs that they have prepared a different kind of sirenix quest for her to complete the sirenix they gave her, and before she begins, a celebration is held on Fantasy to celebrate it's comeback, thus ending the movie. Trivia *When Liliana says that it's probably for the best that Charmlen is sick, she stills seems rather upset and distrought by the fact. This proves that even though she isn't in love with him, she stills care about him in a different way. *It is interesting to note how even though the weren't really sisters, Ivy and Amy have an uncany resemblance, including the fact they both have a mint green left eye. It is also interesting how, even though she only has the power of the stars, Amy's powers appear just as strong as Ivy's. *Sara resembles her and Ivy's parents more than Ivy herself does. However Ivy still slightly resembles them, just not as much. *During the battle where they trap the witches, Sara and Ivy both seem to develope a special connection to the nine nymphs of Magix, revealed to really be ten because one is always forgotten. But the connection seems to be stronger for Sara than Ivy, as they grant Sara an alternate Sirenix to fight with, since she seems to be doing poorly, mostly because of her lower transformation level, but also because of her inexperience with magic. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Ivy